Pokemon Steam Red, Bio Green, and Cyber Blue
Remakes of legends Pokemon SRBG and CB are generation 01 remakes of pokemon rgb created by espurrrobin. It takes place in a parallel kanto region, which have: mega evolutions, evolutions to kanto pokemon, redesign pokemon and many other elements from pokemon yellow, pokemon FRLG, pokemon origins and the pokemon adventures manga. Re Experience the beginning of the pokemon series in a new way and travels through the Prism episode. Changes 'Aethetic changes' *The opening is different from the demakes. It now features the player characters, the rivals, Professor Oak, some areas and pokemon, the starter Pokemon and Team Rocket. *The Sevii Islands appear and now including the orange islands; both can be travel to by flying a pokemon like riding latias or latios in ORAS. *The Pokedex has been expanded with cross-generation evolutions and counterparts, such as Pichu, Heracross, Sylveon and Electivire. Because of this, some Pokemon has been moved some numbers down (For example, #025 Pichu, #026 Pikachu... #028 Kurochu). *A second rival, who is the unchosen gender of the playe and the twin sister/brother of the player, is added. He/she will have the starter whose type is disadvantage to the player's. *And a third rival appeared based on yellow from pokemon adventures. She will start with pikachu. *Venusaur and Blastoise will now have second Mega Evolutions, just like Charizard, with Venusaur's second Mega evolution being exclusive to Bio Green, while Blastoise's second Mega Evolution is exclusive to Cyber Blue. The Charizard X will be exclusive to Steam Red. The previous Mega Evolutions appear in the other two games. 'Location changes ' *Magby and Magmar can be caught in Route 17, but only in Bio Green. In Steam Red, Ponyta and Rapidash can be found there as a replacement for Magmar, although Electabuzz is Magmar's counterpart, but remains in Power Plant. *Some trainers have their positions changed. *Power Plant now enables Magneton and Nosepass to evolve into Magnezone and Probopass, respectively, while Viridian Forest and Seafoam Islands now enables Eevee to evolve into Leafeon and Glaceon. * Ghost pokemon like Duskull, Shuppet, Litwick and Yamask appeared in the Pokemon Tower. *Some wild Pokemon areas have been changed as well. *All of the mega evolutions are scatter around the Kanto region. *Wild Eevees can be found very rarely at Route 7. *Join Avenue is located in Saffron City. 'Storyline changes' *The player must first go to Viridian Gym and meet yellow before passing through Viridian Forest. *If the player chooses male, the non-playable female player will be the player's twin sister, and vice-versa. He/she will serve as the secondary rival after Blue, the main rival of the game. *Team Rocket is first encountered in Viridian Forest, demanding Bill's information. *The Super Nerd at Mt. Moon no longer just gives the player a choice of a Kanto fossil, but also the Sinnoh and Hoenn. *The player must first go the Celadon Department Store when first arrived. *Team Rocket's admins from HeartGold and SoulSilver now battle the player instead of Giovanni. Giovanni is instead battled once, as a Gym Leader in Viridian City. However, he is encountered throughtout the story. *The Fighting Dojo now gives out only Tyrogue instead of a choice of Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. *Blaine is now first encountered in the Pokemon Mansion. After that, he returns to his gym. *Koga is now must be beating in order to have the mega ring. *After completing the main story, a new post game happens known as the prism episode. Gameplay *Players can now be customized in the game, with different clothes and hair. There are six types of customization; Hair, Hat, Tops, Bottoms, Shoes, Backpack and Special. The boutique is located at the sixth floor of Celadon Department Store. Special does not allow any Tops or Bottoms or occasionally Shoes to go with. *Time system has been included in the game, resulting Espeon and Umbreon being obtainable in the game. *Poke-Amie and Super Training has also been added to the game. *Wild Pokemon locations have been changed. *Join Avenue has been added to the game. *The Fairy type has also been included as well. Fairy retyping include Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Chansey, Goldeen and Marill. *Nidorina and Nidoqueen can now be bred, being in the same Egg group with Nidorino and Nidoking. *Blue and Team Rocket now have their own battle themes. *Battle cuts are now included. *Each gym has their own remix, similar to Pokemon Black and White 2. *Gym Leader and Elite Four battle themes are now slightly remixed which fits their type. *GB Sounds is also included in this game, which plays the Generation I or Generation III version of the respective music of each location. *Poke-Amie and Super Training from X and Y are included is this game. *The Elite Four can be battled in any order, unlike its demakes. Gym Leaders and Kanto Elite 4 Gym leaders #''Brock'' Geodude Lv10, Onix Lv13 #''Misty'' Horsea Lv17, Starmie Lv21 #''Lt. Surge'' Voltorb Lv23, Elekid Lv25, Raichu Lv27 #''Erika Tangela Lv27, Victreebel Lv30, Vileplume Lv30 #''Koga Croagunk Lv35, Muk Lv37 Weezing Lv37, Ariados Lv41 #''Sabrina Espeon Lv37, Mr. Mime Lv42, Venowasp Lv42, Alakazam Lv 45 #''Blaine ''Magmar Lv45, Ninetales Lv46, Rapidash Lv47, Talonflame Lv47, Arcanine Lv49 #''Giovanni ''Dugtrio Lv48, Nidoqueen Lv50, Nidoking Lv50, Prowlion Lv50, Rhyperior Lv52 'Elite 4 ''' #''Lorelei Dewgong, Cloyster, Doxicicle, Lapras, Cryogonal #''Bruno ''Primeape, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Steelix, Machamp #''Agatha Duskclops, Crobat, Chandelure, Naeanrel, Gengar #''Lance Gyarados, Kingdra, Aerodactyl, Noivern, Dragonite '''Gary' #Venusaur, Flareon, Gyarados, Sanslash, Machamp, Scizor #Charizard, Vaporeon, Exeggutor, Magnezone, Porygon-Z #Blastoise, Jolteon, Arcanine, Pidgeot, Machamp, Scizor Mega Evolutions #Mega Venusaur BG Grass/Fairy #Mega Charizard (X) SR Fire/Dragon Tough claws #Mega Blastoise CB Water/Cyber #Mega Butterfree Bug/Fairy Shield dust #Mega Fearow Ground/Flying Terralate #Mega Dewgong Water/Ice Lightning rod #Mega Lapras Water/Ice Articalate #Mega Machamp Fighting Magna fist #Mega Golem Rock/Steel Solid rock #Mega Vileplume Grass/Poison Plant guardian #Mega Victreebel Grass/Poison Prey trap #Mega Bellossom Grass/Shining Solar dance #Mega Parasect Grass/Ghost Dreaded field #Mega Sandslash Ground/Steel Dry skin #Mega Clefable Fairy/Magic Magic guard #Mega Wigglytuff Fairy/Sound Sound force #Mega Ninetales Fire/Ghost Infernalate #Mega Arcanine Fire/Magic Mystic flame #Mega Kabutops Fossil/Water #Mega Omastar Fossil/Water #Mega Raichu Electric/Fighting Motor drive #Mega Tauros Normal/Fighting Feudilate #Mega Pikachu Electric Thunderate #Mega Rapidash Fire/Fairy Super horn #Mega Crobat Poison/Flying Gale wings #Mega Golduck Water/Magic Adaptability #Mega Kingler Water/Steel Tough claws #Mega Exeggutor Grass/Psychic Magic bounce #Mega Magnezone Electric/Steel Levitate #Mega Porygon-Z SR Cyber/Fire Fire wall #Mega Porygon-Z BG Cyber/Grass Grass data #Mega Porygon-Z CB Cyber/Water Water virus #Mega Dragonite Dragon Multiscale #Mega Mew Psychic Adapter The Prism Episode After the main story you and your friends except gary attend a parade in saffron city with pokemon parade moving around the city. After returning to pallet town, oak's assistant come and inform you that that gary is injuried. You came to his house to find him with a broken arm in his bed with daisy and professor oak. Gary tells you he was fighting mewtwo and it use psychic on his starter and make it fall on him.... In the prism episode you will: #Battle professor Oak with his unused team from pokemon yellow. #triple battle with the opposite gender and yellow against mewtwo in cerulean cave, but you will not matter what lose to mewtwo and it will leave. #come across three characters: Orange with Chesnaught, Indigo with Delphox and Violet with Greninja. #Battles the Orange crew in gyms based on a icy mountain, a sunny beach, a rainy forest, a sandy plains, a dark city and a foggy cave. #catch the unique pokemon of the orange islands and the sevii islands. #Battle Team Chrono Rocket, a divison of team rocket who are after mewtwo all round the orange/sevii islands and they appear in cerulean cave and they cause it to leave. #Discover four other clones: Mewthree ''(psychic/ghost) a clone of mew and mewtwo, Mewlite (psychic/shining) a female mew clone mixed with light energy; only in SR and CB, ''Mewbeat ''(psychic/sound) a female mew clone mixed with sound relate machinery; only in BG and CB and ''Mewtant (psychic/mutant) a clone of deoxys and some mewtwo DNA (main antagonist pokemon of the prism epiosde) #see the (fire/water) pokemon who caused the volcano in cinnabar island to erupt, and the events that happen between red and blue to gold and silver. REDESIGN pokemon Since in the delta episode explains that the remakes FRLG, HGSS and ORAS are actually parallel version of the original games. Explain the many changes in these games from the original. Because it a parallel world many of the kanto pokemon appearances are different. *Bulbasaur line *Charmander line *Squirtle line *Rattata line- it stans on two and cuter; Ratticate is furrier, dark purple, purple eyes and black claws *Ekans line *Zubat line *Psyduck line *Machop line *Geodude line *Seel line *Drowzee line *Voltorb line- looks like a great ball but colors are switched; Electrode have dark eyes and is a mixed of a ultra ball and a master ball *Koffing line *Goldeen lne *Jynx line *Snorlax line